Monster
by Shiningmewtwo
Summary: Redkit isn't like the other kits. Flamewhisker's kits say he has a long nose, the warriors stay away from him, and the clan leader gets in a bad mood whenever he comes near him. What's wrong with him? And why does everyone call him a monster? A fox cub is taken in to ThunderClan. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Prologue

Thunder roared in the distance. A flash of light came soon after, lighting up the clearing for the few soaked cats still running for cover.

Wolfstar stood in the clearing, seemingly immune to the water that soaked his pelt until it clung to his body and the ominous sounds of nearby lightning. He watched with narrowed eyes as a young queen padded in the camp. She was hunched over, a small red bundle hanging from her mouth.

"Fawndapple." Wolfstar tried to keep his voice soft, he knew she was still grieving over the loss of her two kits. "I **hope** that's not what I think it is."

The she-cat didn't try to speak, she simply raised her head to look at him, moons of grief shone in her tired green eyes.

"What's all the racket?" Flamewhisker complained, peering out of the nursery at the two. Upon laying her eyes on the wet bundle she let out a bone-chilling snarl. "That **thing** is not coming anywhere near my kits."

"I'll dispose of the little wretch." Brownstep offered, unsheathing his claws.

A look of fear crossed Fawndapple's eyes. She began to edge backwards towards the camp entrance.

"Hawkkit! Get back here!" Flamewhisker called out as the brown kit ran out of the nursery and into the clearing.

Wolfstar blocked the entance. "You would really leave? For the sake of that beast?"

The light ginger queen stared at him with the same grief stricken eyes, only stronger this time it seemed.

Wolfstar silently cursed himself for not being stronger. It seemed no cat understood the difficulty of making these decisions.

"Fine. **It** can stay." Wolfstar decided.

Brownstep let out a hiss of surprise.

"But only until it becomes a threat to my clan." Wolfstar's eyes flashed a shade of yellow fawndapple hadn't seen before.

The queen gave silent nod, causing the small bundle to let out an indignant squeal. Quietly she crept into the nursery, ignoring the threatening growls from Flamewhisker.

The brown kit in the clearing let out a sneeze.

Wolfstar padded over to the young kit and gave him a gentle nudge.

"Come young one, it's time to go in."

As he spoke, a bolt of lighting struck a nearby tree, lighting it in bright orange flames. Hawkkit stared deep into the fire, mesmorized as it crashed down to the ground, lighting the grass.

"Come on, come on! Hurry!" Wolfstar urged the kit, now shoving him towards the nursery.

He didn't budge.

"Like wildfire." The brown kit whispered. The flames began to die out in the heavy downpour.

"What?" Wolfstar asked. taking a step back.

"Like wildfire, madness and death will consume all of ThunderClan."


	2. Chapter 1

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

Redkit burst out of the nursery, bowling over a moss-ball. He excitedly tore at the soft moss, relishing the feeling of ripping his fangs into the soft peat.

"Hey! That was mine!" A voice huffed.

Redkit dropped the ball, turning to see an angry Honeykit. She was a cream coloured kit with amber eyes.

"Oh, uh... Sorry." Redkit apologized, unable to stop himself from staring into her eyes.

"Oh, uh yeah..." She mumbled, suddenly turning away. "You know what? Keep it."

Without another word, she briskly padded away.

Redkit half-heartedly batted at the moss-ball, not noticing the brown and cream movement in the corner of his vision.

"What are you doing with our moss-ball?" Hawkkit growled.

His voice was easily recognizable. Redkit involuntarily flinched.

He prayed and prayed to StarClan that he had come alone.

"Hey, long-nose."

nope.

"I hear you've stolen something of ours." Lightningkit growled, his hazel eyes flashing.

"i haven't stolen anything!" Redkit argued, feeling his ears get hot.

"ooh! Backtalk from a one moon old." The cream furred kit teased.

"I'm as big as you!" Redkit retorted.

"Oh, yeah? let's see how you do in a real fight."

Before Redkit could reply, Lightningkit tackled him down. The five moon old raked his claws down the sides of Redkit, causing him to squeal in agony. Gathering his strength, Redkit pushed the older kit off him. Hearing the commotion, Flamewhisker poked her head outside.

"Lightningkit!" She exclaimed, bending down to lick her kit. "What happened?"

"Mama, he hit me!" Lightningkit whined.

"He did?" The ginger queen asked, her voice growing dangerously soft.

"Yeah! He stole our moss-ball, then he kicked me!" The creamy tom explained.

Hawkkit furiously nodded his head in agreement.

Flamewhisker stomped over to Redkit.

"You stay away from my kits!" She shrieked.

In one swift movement, she swiped Redkit across the face with her claws, sending him flying. Still wincing, he stood back up. Blinking the blood out of his eyes, Redkit looked to a nearby warrior for support.

"Serves you right." Cloudfoot snarled, padding back in to the warrior's den.

Ducking his head in shame, Redkit padded into the medicine den.

"What?" Leafpelt asked bitterly, not looking to see who it was. Her highly developed sense of smell told her who it was.

"Um I think I need some herbs..." Redkit yipped.

"You're fine." She meowed.

"But you didn't even look." Redkit protested.

Leafpelt took a small glance at Redkit and turned back to her herbs.

"You're fine. It's just a scratch." The light-brown she-cat stated. "Now leave me to sort my herbs."

"But, I-"

"I'm not going to tell you again." She growled, sharpening her tone.

Redkit rather quickly left the medicine den, noticing Flamewhisker's kits running towards the elder's den.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He called out.

They didn't respond. They must've been going too fast to hear him.

Redkit began to follow them, seeing the three gather around Dewfur. He must have been getting ready to tell a story! Dewfur was the best storyteller ever! Redkit bounded over to them, sitting down just behind Honeykit. He always sat in back, because he normally would be bigger than the other kits. Honeykit, Hawkkit, and Lightningkit were all about the same size as him, but he figured he had to stay in back in case new kits arrived so that he wouldn't get used to the front row.

"Who wants to hear about the battle with Dark Forest?" Dewfur purred.

"I do! That's my favourite story!" Redkit exclaimed. He loved stories with a battle in them, and the good guys always won! ThunderClan was the best clan!

Dewfur stopped purring. He glared at Redkit for a good minute before baring his teeth.

"Get away from the kits, you little monster." He batted at Redkit with an outstretched paw. "Go on! Shoo!"

Redkit stepped back, feeling guilty for his outburst. He knew it wasn't nice to interrupt, but it really was his favourite story.

He perked up, seeing Ambertail come outside.

"Was that really necessary, Dewfur?"

"Yes it was, you don't know what could've happened." He defended himself.

"You don't either. What harm could he possibly do?" Ambertail inquired.

"lots of harm. He's a-"

"I know what he is." Ambertail interrupted.

Deciding that it wasn't worth it to argue, she sat down a fox-length away from him.

"Come over here, Redkit." She called out. "You can still hear the story well from here."

"Okay!" Redkit agreed without hesitation.

He bounded over to sit close to the golden elder, trying very hard to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, now this is the story of the battle of the foxes. It takes place in the old forest..." Dewfur began.

"Is that really appropriate?" Ambertail asked.

"**I'LL TELL WHATEVER STORY I WANT TO, YOU CRAZY OLD SHE-CAT!**" Dewfur yowled.

"**Anyways**, One day Graystripe..."

Redkit eagerly listened to the story, remembering to keep as quiet as possible. It wasn't as good as the battle with Dark Forest, but it was still a good story. He held back a cheer when the clans drove out the mangy foxes. He hated foxes, everyone did, and they deserved to be hated! They were manipulative, ugly, and murdered cats for no good reason!

"Can you tell it again?" Redkit asked, forgetting to stay silent.

There was no reply, everyone simply left. Dewfur and Ambertail padded back into the elders den, Hawkkit ran off to help Leafpelt, and Lightningkit and Honeykit began to make their way back to the nursery.

After a moment Redkit stood up. As he made his way across the clearing, he noticed his mother and Wolfstar chatting. As he started to pad towards them, Fawndapple seemed to get really angry. He came to halt, watching in astonishment as she swiped him across the muzzle with unsheathed claws. He yowled and spat at her before stomping off.

As the clan leader passed Redkit, he let out a snarl. "Move out of the way, you miserable excuse for a piece of fox-dung."

Redkit submissively backed out of his way and slowly padded over to Fawndapple, who's pelt bristled as she glared at Wolfstar.

"Fawndapple, why did he get so mad?" Redkit asked in a quiet voice.

"He's just having a bad day, dear." Fawndapple meowed without taking her eyes off of Wolfstar.

The pair slowly entered the nursery. Feeling drowsiness overwhelm him, Redkit lied down in the soft bedding. He let out a yawn, already feeling his thoughts begin to slip away. The world turned into a grey blur, and went black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Am I taking to long to make the next chapter? Chances are, I have writer's block. I'm not saying that I can't supply ideas for my own story. But if you have an idea, tell me! You can help move things along!**

**Was there something you didn't like? Did I make a mistake? If so, be sure to tell me!**

**Thanks to Spiderweave and Raeda2001 for their reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**The Lion King belongs to Disney**

* * *

"Hawkpaw! Lightningpaw! Honeypaw!" The crowd chanted.

The three new apprentices proudly raised their heads, ears perked to listen to their new names.

"Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" Redkit chanted from the nursery, straining to see the three little figures on the ledge.

He happily bounced over to Honeypaw as she leapt down from the ledge.

"Congratulations!"

"Ma says we aren't allowed to talk to you." The cream apprentice stated, turning her head away.

"O-oh. Well maybe we could talk later, or if... You know... We don't need to talk to uh..." Redkit stopped as she turned to look at him. The look in her eyes said everything.

"Oh... Ok." Redkit mumbled. "Uh... Bye."

They say goodbyes are never forever, but Redkit felt like that one was an exception. Even if he saw her again, she would seem as if she was on the other side of the lake.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over Redkit. Time slowed down. Even though his ears were perked, the only sound he could hear was the ridiculously loud beating of his tiny heart. Breathing heavily, he looked behind him. Unable to shake the sense of dread, he continued to turn around, unsure wether or not to hope to see something. A putrid smell reached his nostrils. He started to think of the animals with such a bad stench. It could be a skunk, or a badger, or a-

"**FOX!**" A cry rang out from a warrior Redkit didn't know of.

The great beast burst through the entrance, white froth bubbling out of the sides of it's mouth. Without a moment's hesitation, it lunged for Cloudfoot, sinking it's teeth deep into his hind-leg.

With a squeal, Redkit ran in the opposite direction, not bothering to look where he was going. In a flash creamy-yellow, he crashed headfirst into a young apprentice. The two tumbled in the clearing. In a dazed panic, Redkit started batting at the apprentice to get him out of the way.

"Get off me!" Lightningpaw screeched.

The cream-coloured apprentice shoved Redkit off, he rolled away, closing his eyes in fear. Lightningpaw rushed off towards the elders den, yowling a battle cry.

Redkit jumped up, fur bristling as he tried to figure out where he was. The red giant creature blocked his view. It stood on it's hind-legs, emitting a growling/gurgling sound. Redkit closed his eyes as the beast raised his paw to strike.

Redkit kept waiting for the killing blow, but felt nothing. Rather, he heard a bloodcurdling screech just in front of him. Daring to open his eyes, Redkit saw his mother in front of him. She was laying down on the ground, blood seeping from a long wound running from the tip of her neck to her hind-legs. Looking up, he saw a deep brown cat clinging to the crazed fox, fighting like all of LionClan.

"Run, Redkit!" Brownstep yowled, ripping a chunk out of the foxes ear.

Redkit didn't need to be told twice, he ran all the way to the nursery. Once there, he ducked under the bedding, quietly trying to soothe himself.

He missed an exciting battle. With the help of Lightningpaw, Maplewish, Cloudfoot, and Brownstep managed to kill the beast, suffering bad injuries.

"That was... That uh... Was... uh... Sompthfthing." Cloudfoot meowed, a little bit of foam dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"I've never in my life have I seen a fox act like that." Maplewish said.

"It was a sign from StarClan!" Dewfur yowled.

"If it was a sign from StarClan, shouldn't Leafpelt have noticed it?" Brownstep pointed out.

"Hmm." Wolfstar padded over to his warriors, inspecting their injuries. "You four should head to the medicine den."

"Especially you Cloudfoot, that bite doesn't look to good."

"I'm... I'll be fththpththpt." Cloudfoot spat white bubbly saliva. "I... I uh... Mean... I mean I'll be... I mean I'll... Be... fth... fthpt... Fine."

"I refuse to have my warriors get sick from an infected injury." Wolfstar stated. "Now head to the medicine den."

Obediently, Cloudfoot padded, or rather, stumbled towards the medicine den.

Looking toward the other side of the clearing, he noticed Fawndapple flat out on the ground with a hunched over Redkit nearby.

"Mom."

"Mom, get up."

"Come on ma, you have to get up" Redkit declared softly, nudging the queen.

"Redkit." The young cub stared up to the leader with wide eyes. "She's dead."

"What? No! She can't be!"

"-and it's all your fault." Wolfstar growled, his eyes flashing a colour that looked far closer to red than yellow.

"What? B-but how is it my fault?" Redkit asked, feeling a mix of grief, denial, and confusion.

"**You** are a fox, **you** lead that thing here. It's **your** fault that **Fawndapple is dead!**" Wolfstar yowled.

Redkit's eyes widened, as if unable to process this new information.

"W-what do I do?"

"Run."

"Wha-"

"Run. Run away and never return." Wolfstar growled with such conviction that Redkit felt chills running up and down his spine.

"Or I swear to StarClan I will personally kill you with my own two paws!"

Redkit fled.

He ran out of the camp, praying to all of StarClan for his legs to hold up. He pushed himself to run farther than he'd ever run before. Adrenaline racing through him as numerous paw-steps thumped from behind him. He kept running, faster and faster than he'd have ever imagined he could've run as huge claws tore his rear end to shreds.

Redkit didn't stop as a stench as powerful as the foxes filled his nostrils, or when the trees grew thick and prickly. Redkit no longer knew wether the whole of the clan was on his tail, or if he had left them behind, but for all the mouse-tails in the world he certainly wasn't going to check. He wondered for a moment if he would ever stop running.

His question was answered for him as he was hit and pinned down by a flying paw.

The young fox cub stopped struggling to look at the cat that had pinned him down, truly hoping not to see Wolfstar towering above him. Luckily for him, it was not Wolfstar. Rather a light-grey she-cat with piercing icy blue eyes.

"It's just a cub."

"Well what are you waiting for? Drive it out of the territory." A White fluffy cat ordered.

"No! No wait please! I can't be run out again I-I have nowhere to go!" Redkit pleaded.

"It can talk!" A young, wide eyed apprentice exclaimed.

"I think we'd better let Tawnystar know about this."

With a sigh of relief, Redkit felt the pressure leave his chest.

"Do you need me to carry you?" The icy-eyed she-cat asked, her face not showing the slightest hint of emotion.

"N-no. I can walk." Redkit yipped.

"Good."

The patrol walked Redkit a long way to the heart of their territory. Just as he felt his legs begin to give out, Redkit noticed what looked to be an entrance. As he entered the camp, a tawny-coloured cat blocked his way.

"O-oh! Hi."

The tawny-cat stared for a moment before letting out a small purr.

"Welcome to ShadowClan."

* * *

**Yes, I lifted a few lines off of 'The Lion King'.**

**Am I taking to long to make the next chapter? Chances are, I have writer's block. I'm not saying that I can't supply ideas for my own story. But if you have an idea, tell me! You can help move things along!**

**Was there something you didn't like? Did I make a mistake? If so, be sure to tell me!**

**Thanks to: Spiderweave, Guest, 12scorpio, Lolkat123, and WrenfootTheMeddieCat for reviewing!**


End file.
